How we meet! Zexion and Demyx
by carolina1k
Summary: It Zexions sophomore year and he's being bullied by the bing group. Demyx is part of the group. what happens If and when they fall in love. Find out! their will be DemyxxZexion, SoraxRiku, NaminéxKairi and more.
1. they meet

**Hey this is my first try writing a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. **

**Summery: it Zexions sophomore year and he's being bullied by the bing group. Demyx is part of the bing group. what happens If and when they fall in love.**** Find out!**** their will be DemyxxZexion, SoraxRiku, NaminéxKairi and more.**

_**~Zexions POV~**_

I was a lot smaller then other teens my age even thought I was a sophomore now, I had purple-blueish hair. I didn't have many friends but I didn't want any ether. I was smarter then most people but try to hid it do to the fact, I might get beat up. It was lunch time and I was siting on the far side of the cafeteria hoping not to get notice. I was reading my book when a silver hair boy, named Riku, came up to me. Behind the boy wore four more people: one boy with brown spike hair and blue eyes named Sora, next was a girl with blond hair named Naminé , then a girl with red hair named Kairi, and the last one was a boy with dark blond hair that was in a mullet and he looked like he didn't want to be their. H_e a new member of the bing group, I think._ I looked at them and then went back to reading. _What do they want? _I asked myself.

"What do you want, Riku?" asked I with a little attitude.

"You should show some respect to people older then you," replayed Kairi

"I will, once I find some one who deserve it," I said as I closed my book and started to walk away. As I was walking away I herd Sora say to leave me alone. _Better not get involve. Your better then them just keep walking. Keep walking and don't look back. _I was close to the the library when I herd someone call my name. As I turn around the new member kid was running up to me. _No! I don't need this now! Just go away! _The kid stop right in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I just wanted to see if your okay."

"Well I'm fine, now go!"

"I'm Demyx by the way."

"You already know my name so go!" I said and walked into the library. _Why was he so nice to me? None of the others wore ever that nice. Maybe his different then the rest? NO! What are you thinking his with them! He just trying to get to my head! _The next two classes went by fast but then he was in my English class.

_**~Demyxs POV~**_

I was taller then most sophomores in my class. I had blond hair in a mullet. I was a new member of the bing group only because Sora, my brother, became Rikus boyfriend. It was time for lunch. At my lunch their was Sora, Riku and Kairi, and Naminé, who wore members of the bing group. Kairi and Naminé wore going out and Sora and Riku as well so I was the odd one in the group. When I walked in to the cafeteria I sow was a boy with purple-blueish hair siting at the are side of the room. Before I could work up the courage to walk up to him, I got called over by Riku who was moving in the dereliction of the boy. As we came up he looked at every body then went back to reading. Few seconds later he said:"what do you want, Riku?"

"You should show some respect to people older then you," commented Kairi

"I will once I find some one who deserve it," Zexion stated as he closed his book and started to walk away.

Riku looked little socked by Zexions answer. He wanted to do something to the boy but decided not to when he herd his boyfriend say: "Riku just leave him alone okay."

"Okay Sora but just for you," he said to Sora then turn to the rest of the guy and said: "Alright guys let go."

"I'll catch you guy later," I said ad started running after the boy. I sow the boy reach the library as I called his name. He stopped and waited for me to stand next to him. When I did I sow that he looked mad but at the same time upset.

"What do you want?"He asked angrily.

"I just wanted to see if your okay."

"Well I'm fine, now go!"

"I'm Demyx by the way."

"You already know my name so go!" he said and walked in to the library.

For the next two classes I couldn't stop thinking about him. Then English came and I sow hi again.

**_TBC_**

**tell me what you think so far **


	2. meet the people

_**Zexion**_- **Age: **16 **Grade:** 10 I**n Rikus Group? **NO **Hobby: **reading, writing, studding **Siblings: **none **Paired with:** Demyx **Summary: **He like to be a lone as he is an only child. he is very smart but doesn't show it, due to being afraid that he'll get beat up. He doesn't like talking or spending time with people but someone did caught his eye. He has been bullied a lot. 

_**Demyx**_- **Age:**16 **Grade: **10 I**n Rikus Group? **YES **Hobby:** playing instruments, sleeping, playing with water **Siblings:** Sora, Cloud, and Roxes **Paired with:** Zexion **Summary:** He like to sit in a quiet area where he can play his instrument. The only reason he is in Rikus group is because of Sora. he never like to fight even though his good. He has two younger twin ( Sora and Roxes) brother and one older brother (Cloud). Most of the time his doesn't fight, unless someone attacks him first, attacks his friends, or attacks his family

_**Riku**_- **Age**: 17 **Grade**: 11 I**n Rikus Group? **YES **Hobby**:bulling, reading, being with Sora **Siblings:**Sephiroth** Paired with**: Sora **Summary: **He's the leader of group that pick on people who seem to annoy him but he dose have a soft spot for Sora and would never do anything to hurt him and he will protect him at any cost. Learned a lot from his older brother. (Sephiroth)

**_Sora_**-**Age:**15** Grade:**9 I**n Rikus Group? **Yes** Hobby:** eating candy, sanding time with Riku, sleeping ** Siblings: **Demyx, Cloud, Roxes** Paired with: **Riku** Summary: **He tends to act like a child. He only in Rikus group because the are going out. He wants to make friends with everyone. He always looks up to his two older brothers (Demyx and Cloud) and he love spanding time with his twin (Roxes).

_**Kairi**_- **Age: **16** Grade: **10 I**n Rikus Group? **YES** Hobby: **bulling others, playing basketball, going to the hair salon** Siblings:** Axel** Paired with: Summary: **she's meaner then most people in the group, the only reason she in the group is that Riku and her are childhood friends. She get in a lot of argument with her brother (Axel) censoring his burning.

_**Namine**_-** Age: **17****Grade: ****11 I**n Rikus Group? **YES ******Hobby: ******running, drawing, studying ********Siblings:******** none **********Paired with: **********Kairi************ Summary: ************Quiet but controlling, she is the only person who can stop Kairi. She got dragged into Rikus group by Kairi. She dislike fights and stays out of them. When and if she need help Kairi will protect her.

**_Sephiroth_- Age: **18 ****Grade: ****12 I**n Rikus Group? **NO but supports it **Hobby: **watching out for Cloud and his brother, casing fear to everyone**** ******Siblings: **********Riku** **********Paired with: ************Cloud**** Summary: ****Deadly, most people are afraid of him but those who are his friends will be protected. He is the only one to stop Cloud once snaps. He is very over protective of his brother (Riku) and his boyfriend (Cloud).

**_Cloud_**-** Age: **18 **Grade: **12 **Hobby:** pranking, playing around, taking naps** Siblings:** Sora, Roxes,Demyx** Paired with:** Sephiroth** Summary:** Quiet until angered. When he snaps, his boyfriend (Sephiroth) is the only one that can stop him. He's over protective of his brother (Sorq,Roxes, and Demyx), and that cases him to snap.

**************_Axel_**************-************** Age: **************17 ****************Grade: ****************11 I**n Rikus Group?** YES ******************Hobby: ******************burning things, being with Roxes ********************Siblings: ********************Kairi **Paired with: **Roxes************************** Summary: **************************He will burn everything in sight unless Roxes stops him. Joined Rikus group because Riku is one of his close friends. He get into argument with his sister (Kairi) beceause he keeps burning thing.

_**Roxes**_-************************ Age:************************15 **Grade:**9 I**n Rikus Group? **YES ****Hobby: ****reading, playing basketball, studying**** ******************************Siblings: **********************************Sora, Cloud, Demyx**** ********************************Paired with:************************************Axel **Summary:** Never hurts anyone unless they hurt someone close to him. He's the one that is responsibly for stopping Axel before he burns everything to the ground.

Their are some characters that only show up once or twice

**i know this isn't a new Ch. but i will have that up in the next few days. i know i didn't explain much in the story so i wanted to make sure of few things. **

**1) who will be in the story 2) what are the characters like (what the do, how old they are) 3)who are they with (who they are going out with or will be going out with,and who is related to who) 4) Tell you if they are in rikus group or not and 5) to make you think where im going with this story.**

**i know i have made mistakes in my story but i still what to know what you think **************  
><strong>**************


	3. close call

**Part 2! i told you guys that i was going to post the next part soon. i'm going post Demyxs POV as the next ch so wait for it and it should be posted in the next few days or so. hope you like it. thanks to all the people that reviewed. i glad you like it **

_** ~Zexions POV~**_

For the next few days it was quiet, Riku was sick or something so the bing group left me alone. Even Demyx._ Why am I thinking about him? _I was on my way home thinking about everything that happen this week. I looked at my notebook to look over what I wrote:

T_hings that happened this week _

_1)I almost got bullied bu Riku (again)_

_2)A member of Rikus group was being nice _

_3)He was also in my English class (Demyx)_

_4)Riku missed the last three days of school_

_5)Demyx hasn't bugged me for the last three days_

I read over it a few time before the bus stopped at my stop. _What am I thinking writing things like that? if any of them sow this the would beat the crap out of you with out giving it a second thought._ I got off quickly and ran home. Both my mom and dad wore at work so I just went to my room. I pulled out my homework, I finished it in twenty minutes. I looked the clock, it was 3:30._ I have half an hour before I have to go to work. _With that I took a quick shower got dress and and went to the bus stop. When I got to work it was 4:20.

"Sorry I'm late," said when I sow Aqua

"It okay Zexion."

Aqua was a nice, smart, and understanding. She had blue hair and was taller then me. Some time she made me feel smaller than I was. She was fun to talk to about anything. She sow I look a little upset.

"Hey Zexion are you feeling ok?" she asked me with a worried look on her face.

"Yes I'm fine, Aqua, I just have a few thing on my mind. I'm sorry I made yo worried." I explained to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I-i-i don't really know how to explain it right no." I said with a little stuttering

"If you say so, but you know I'm here for yo if you ever need to talk," she said.

"Thanks..." was all I could say before a costumer entered the store. The worst part of it was that it was Sephiroth, Riku's older brother. _Why did he have to came here now?_ The reason I was afraid of Sephiroth at all was because I sow what he can do. _Why am I always put in situations like this?_ Few minutes he came up to the counter handing me the book. I scanned the bar-code hie gave me the money. I think he sow me shaking because the next thing I see is a smirk. _Good job Zexion you just showed him he scares the crap out of you._ When this was over I said;

"Thank you for coming and have a nice day."

He said something under his breath and left. When this was happening Aqua was just standing their wandering what exactly happened.

"Zexion who was that? It looked like you knew him."

"His name is Sephiroth, other then that his related to someone I don't want to talk about. I never acutely talked to him."

"I see, well I be in the back doing inventory so call me if you need me." she informed me

"Ok," I said as she went to the back.

The rest of the day was slow. I was happy about that, seeing Sephiroth was all I could handle for one day. Aqua was still worried when I was leaving the store. i reassured her that I'm ok and went to my bus stop. _She might be an adult but she the closes person i have to a friend._

**TBC**

**Tell me what you thing, if you think that something should happen or i should add something to make it more interesting tell me.**

**Hope you loved this ch and REVIEW! **


	4. i want to see him

Demyx POV

I wanted to see and talk to Zexion everyday but then Riku had to get sick, so now I have to watch out for Sora._ Why did you have to get sick Riku? Thanks to him I didn't see Zexion for the last few days and now two more day do to the weekend. _It was Friday and I knew I wont see him for the next two days. Cloud offer to drive us home today, witch was uncommon do to the fact he rather spend mos of his time with Sephiroth. Waiting for Cloud to come around with the car Sora somehow notice something was wrong with me.

"Hey Demy is everything ok?" Sora asked using my childhood nickname.

"Yes Sora, I'm fine. Do you know where...?" I was about to ask when called us to get into the car. On the way home I thought about Zexion a lot and before I noticed we wore at our house.

"Ok guys I have to go get ready and I'll be living soon, so Demyx will be in charge."

As soon as we got inside the twins went into the living room and got started on their HW. _Those two are so incant, no one would think that both have boyfriend that are in the gang and both of them are in it as well. I don't feel like doing my HW, I just want to go play my sitar._ I told the twins that I didn't have any HW and went upstairs to my room. My room was kind simple, I had ocean blue wall, a twin size bed, a TV and desk with my laptop on it. I grabbed my sitar and sat on my bad. I started playing 'Simple and clean'

_"Your giving me too many thing lately. Your all I need. You smiled at me and said 'don't get me wrong I love' you but dose that mean I have to meet your father. When we are older you'll understand when I said 'I don't think life is quiet that simple.' when you walk away you don't here me say 'please oh baby don't go' simple and clean is the way you make me feel tonight it hard to let go."_

Right before I started on my second verse I herd a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled not wanting to get up to open the door.

"I'm going out on a date with Sephy, if mom or dad would ask." he told me.

"I figured that out bay the way you acted and how existed you looked."

"I see, well I'm not going to be home till late at night.

"Well have fun and I'll see yo later." I said and he left my room and I started playing where I left of.

_"The daily things that keep as all busy are confusing me. that's when you came to me and said 'wish I could prove i love but dose that mean I have to walk on water' when we are older you'll understand it enough when I say so and may be some things are that simple. when you walk away you don't here me say 'please oh baby don't go' simple and clean is the way you make me feel tonight it hard to let go. Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on regardless of warnings the future doesn't scar me at all nothing likes you walk away you don't here me say 'please oh baby don't go' simple and clean is the way you make me feel tonight it hard to let go. Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on regardless of warnings the future doesn't scar me at all nothing likes before." _

When I finished the song I put the sitar back in it spot and went downstairs. As I was walking down I herd a knock on the front door and I went to open it. When I opened the door, a tall men with silver hair and green stood their. His name is Sephiroth and he scares the crap out of everyone. That include me and excludes Cloud.

"Hello Demyx, how are you? Is Cloud ready yet? He asked after greeting me.

"H-h-h-hi Sephiroth, would you like to come in?" I asked as he walked pass me and I closed the door. Then I looked at and yelled " Cloud get your ass down here now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming god Dem... Sephy your here." he said as he walked up to Sephiroth.

"Yes, I just got here. Ready to go?" Sephiroth asked and Cloud nodded, "then let go." he said taking Clouds hand and walking to the door. I waved them bey as the got into Sephiroth car. _Oh god that was scary as hell. How can Cloud be around him so... much. I wounder what Zexion is doing right now. And Riku better be in school Monday. _I sighed and went back to my room. The only thing that came me down is my sitar.

**_tbc_**

**Hey hope you like this Ch and im making a side story to this one. it will be about Sephiroth and Cloud and how they met. I have the first 2 ch done but i haven't typed it yet. the next ch for this story should be uploaded soon. **

**Hope you enjoy and REVIEW **


	5. In love but not admitting it

~Zexion Pov~

It bean two weeks scene my encounter with Demyx. As much as I wanted to forget him couldn't. _Why is he in Bing? What dose he want from me? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Dammit! _It was English class and no matter what I couldn't focus on class. So I didn't hear that we had a project and that we had to chose are partners. By the time I noticed Demyx was the only one left. _Why of all the the people in this class it had to be him? Why? Dammit! And here I tried to stay away from him and the gang._

"So Zexion, what do you think we should do for the project?" he asked with an gentle smile on his face and my heartbeat increased.

"I don't know Dem..." I was saying when the bell rang.

As soon as it did I was out of the room and going to my locker. I was panicking at that point that I didn't hear someone behind me.

"I was thinking we could go to my house and start on our project." Demyx said and I jumped.

"I don't know and I have to go," I said coldly.

"Look I know you don't like me but we need to work on the project."

_But I think I do, but i can't let you know that._

"Fine, let meet at the library at four today," I said still sounding cold

"Ok, I'll see you then," he said and I started walking away.

I got to my bus and again I started to think about him. _Why is he acting that way. I mean he can't be nice if hi with Riku's gang. Riku's only nice to his boyfriend and family. Dammit! I'm going to die. _

~Demyx POV~

It been two week since Zexion and I meet. I was sitting in English class thinking about him and our first encounter. _He doesn't trust me. Who would? I'm part of Bing, _I sighed, _there's no way I could be with him. And now my brother are thinking somethings wrong, due to the fact that i didn't play much._ I looked over at Zexion an then back at the teacher she was talking about a project we have to do and that we must do it with a partner. The project wasn't that hard, all we had to do was act out a play, that was some what known. When the teacher announced that we can now chose are partners, I waited._ He's not going to pick me. Theirs no way in hell he would pick me. _I just looked at him and waited but he didn't move till only few people wore left and by the time he move we wore the only two without partners. Since he didn't move, I decided to walk over to him.

"So Zexion, what do you think we should do for the project?" I asked with an gentle smile on my face and I could see fear and anger in his eyes but I didn't let that bother.

"I don't know Dem..." he was saying when the bell rang and as soon as it did he was out of the room and going to his locker and I walked over to him. I think he was panicking for some reason because he didn't hear me behind him.

"I was thinking we could go to my house and start on our project." I said and he jumped.

"I don't know and I have to go," He replied coldly. Witch made me frown a little but I didn't let it show much.

"Look I know you don't like me but we need to work on the project."

_I wish you did, because I do and I want to be around _

"Fine, let meet at the library at four today," he said coldly.

"Ok, I'll see you then," I said and he started walking away. Witch made me frown more but I let it go when I sow Riku and few other walking up me.

"Hey Demyx," yell Sora who was walking next to Riku and few others.

"Hey Sora," I said giving him a hug. Then I gave a nod to Riku and Axel.

"So Dem, why wore you talking to him?" asked Riku as he pointed at Zexion

"It was nothing really," I replied

"If you say so," Riku said to me then he turned to Sora, " so your coming over my house today right?"

"Right!" Sora said excitedly.

I was getting a ride from Axel, Riku's best friend, and he would be coming over to the house to be with Roxas. _That was a closed call. I can't believe he bought that. Don't push your luck Demyx, just go home with Axel and Roxas and then go meet Zexion. No wonder he doesn't like me. I wouldn't ether._

Riku and Sora walked to Riku's car. Roxas, Axel, and me walked to Axel's car and went home.

**Sorry it took so long to update, i was busy but now I'm back and i have 2 stores that I'll be posting soon. One is a side story to this one and the other is just something my friend and i came up with when we wore playing KH 2.**

**Hope you like this Ch and I'll make sure to update faster =)**

**Don't forget to review! **


	6. the reason

~Zexion POV~

I was finally able to talk to Demyx and not worry about bing. I was happy, I might not look happy on the outside but on the inside I was jumping with joy. I felt like a five year old who just got what he wanted. Looking at the time I had to change and eat before I left. But no mater what I did few thing popped in to head. _What the real reason he's being nice? What dose he want? What will happen if he get it? And will I get hurt because of it?_ When I was done I headed to meet Demyx.

I got to the library right around four and Demyx was already waiting for me. When I walked up to Demyx I could see that he was crying and something was upsetting him. _Why was he crying? Was it my fault?_ For some reason I was able to read people feeling by looking into their eyes. We both stayed silent for some time.

"We should get started," Demyx stated braking the silents.

"Fine let go in." I said, making sure to sound mad.

We walked into the library and made are way to the open are, that contain tables and chairs, as we sat down. We both got out the paper that gave us suggestions on what plays to do. But other then that we didn't say anything. _What is he thinking? I can see hurt in his eyes. But why dose he look so hurt?_

No mater what I couldn't say anything. I was debating, if I should say anything.

"What...The...Hell...Is...Your...Problem?" asked Demyx sounding angry but trying to control him self. I was taken by surprises by Demyx's words. When I couldn't say anything Demyx continue.

"Why the hell do you hate me so much that you can't be near me? What did I ever do to you?" he asked almost crying now. I could tell he was about to say more but I stopped him by putting my hand in the air. _I don't know what to say. I always thought he hated me because of Riku. Come on you need to say something._

"I don't hate you Demyx..." that was all I could say to him before he looked at me.

"Then why are you always mad around me?"

"I-i-i it b-because I..." I couldn't finish what I was saying but Demyx waited till I got my thought together.

"Well your in Riku's gang. And mostly because he hate someone then the rest of them do to." saying that made me feel stupid. Now that it was out their I wanted to run but I also wanted to know what Demyx was thing.

"You know Im not in bing because I want to. I looking out for my two brother, where one decided to date the leader of the gang and the other the leaders best friend." he explained.

I was expecting to hear that kind of explanation. _What am I suppose to say now? What is he thinking about me. _

"So what book are we doing?" asked Demyx after a ten minute silence.

"How about Rome and Juliet?"

"That sounds good," he said and looked at his phone, "Oh god, I have to go home I told Cloud I be back by now."

we both got up and Demyx gave me a hug in a harry and left.

"See you," he said

"See you," I replied

~Demyx POV~

The conversation Zexion and I had still played in my head as I was getting ready to meet him. _What did I do to him? Why is he always mad at me? I never said or did anything to hurt him. _When I thought that a tear ran down. _Okay Demyx, don't cry. The last thing you need now is to have someone see you crying. Get it together now. _After a few minute I manged to come down. Going down stirs as Cloud walked in and I told him I was going to the library and I be back in an hour or two. He nodded and I was of to meet Zexion.

I was the first to get there but Zexion came few minutes later. He walked up to me, keeping eye connect with me. _What is he thinking? Why isn't he saying anything? _I couldn't take it anymore I had to say something.

"We should get started," I stated braking the silents.

"Fine let go in." he said angrily

We walked into the library and made are way to the open are, that contain tables and chairs, as we sat down. We both got out the paper that gave us suggestions on what plays to do. But other then that we didn't make a sound. _Dammit I can't take it! Why is he looking at me that way? What is he thinking? Why is he always so mean? _At that point I was losing it.

"What...The...Hell...Is...Your...Problem?" I asked trying not to yell. Worst part is that all the members Strife family wore known to snap at one point or another. Today happen to be the day I snapped. I could tell that Zexion was surprise by my outburst but I wasn't done yet.

"Why the hell do you hate me so much that you can't be near me? What did I ever do to you?" I asked almost crying now. I was about to say more but Zexion stopped me by putting his hand in the air. _Dammit! __Don't start crying now. Hopeful Zexion will think I'm an idiot and leave. _

"I don't hate you Demyx..." was all he said. He seemed to stop when I made eye contact with him.

"Then why are you always mad around me?"

"I-i-i it b-because I..." he said before he cut him self of. I knew he wanted to say something so I waited till he was ready.

"Well your in Riku's gang. And mostly because he hate someone then the rest of them do to." Zexion said. I was mad at myself for not realizing this before. I looked at him and I could tell he wanted to get out of here but for some reason he stayed.

"You know Im not in bing because I want to. I looking out for my two brother, where one decided to date the leader of the gang and the other the leaders best friend." I explained.

_Now what? I told him the truth. Why isn't he saying anything? I shouldn't have told him. _

"So what book are we doing?" I asked after a ten minute silence.

"How about Rome and Juliet?"

"That sounds good," i said and then I looked at my phone, "Oh god, I have to go home I told Cloud I be back by now."

We both got up and I gave me a hug in a harry and left.

"See you," I said

"See you," I replied

TBC

* * *

><p><em><strong>hoped you like it <strong>_


	7. past and trust

**In this ch you will learn why Zexion doesn't trust any one. and also what he decides to do.**

**read to find out. flashback is in 3rd person POV **

Zexion POV

When I got home from the library I was still trying to think what had happen there. _Let see, first I tried to act mad around him so that leave me alone but he snaps at me. Second I try to come him do and tell him that I actually like him and hat was all an act. Lastly tells me the truth of why he with bing and then hugs me before he goes home. He hugged me! Why did he hug me of all people? _As I was thinking about that I started to think why I distrusted people so much.

**~Flashback~**

_Zexion was siting alone at school when the other kids wore playing. By then Zexion didn't try to make friend because everyone made fun of the way he talked and walked but mostly because he had purple hair that cover one of his eyes most of the time. Most kids tried to make Zexion cry, that they even made that into a game and a test of who can be their friend_._ The only way the kids let you hang out with then was that you made Zexion cry. So the new kid was told to do just that. Since he kid was new Zexion became friends with him or so he thought. Zexion started to trust him and told him almost everything. After to week of their friendship the new kid told everyone in school Zexion secret, then he tripped him and kicked dirt in his eyes. Everyone laughed and Zexion cried run home. Once he got home he couldn't stop crying._

"_Why me?" he ashed thru his tears. "Why do they always do this to me?" "Why do I always fall for their tricks?" "From now on I'm not going to trust them and I'm not going to cry because of them." he decided._

**~End Flashback~**

Thinking about my past made me cry again, on top of that what happen this whole week just made me have an emotional breakdown. _Great im crying because of someone again and I trusted someone again, a little. Dammit, Zexion didn't you learn from the past. Trusting someone will only get you hurt again. B_ut no matter what I was thinking I decided to give Demyx a chance to prove he is different from the rest. That I can trust him. _Don't get your hope up Zexion they will always stub you in the back. But he might be different he showed it a little by talking to me and by telling me the truth of he's in the gang._

_'_ You know Im not in bing because I want to. I looking out for my two brother, where one decided to date the leader of the gang and the other the leaders best friend' ware the wards that stayed in my head for the longest time. _He really loves his brothers. _Because of the wards 'I looking out for my two brother...' made me think that I could trust him. I just hope that he doesn't prove me wrong like the rest of them did.

"Don't let me down Demyx!" I said to myself, "Because if you do I don't think I can ever trust again.

* * *

><p><strong>hoped you liked it and tell me what you think<strong>

**BTW i made a side story to this about Cloud and Sephiroth**


	8. talk and advice

Demyx Pov

When I got back from the library, I was thinking of everything that happen seance school started. As I thought of that I went straight to my room and locked the door. I looked in the mirror, that was in my room, and sow that I was blushing an it was because of a hug. _I gave him a hug. I shouldn't have done that. Why on earth did I do that? I'm I crazy? If he didn't hate me before, I'm pretty sure he dose now. And I was making some kind of progress and now he probably doesn't want to see me again. So that means I'm back to square-one. What am I going to do now? _After looking at that mirror, I want over to ware my favorite instrument was. I grabbed my big blue sitar and set down on my bed. As I started to play my sitar the thing that happen in the last few weeks flooded my thoughts. _Why did Riku picked Zexion as his target? I don't want to do this anymore. All I want is for Zexion give me a chance. _My thought ware interrupted by a knocking on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Demyx, it me open the door I want to talk to you!" Cloud yelled back.

I got up from the bed grabbing my sitar with me to put it back on the stand. Then I made my way to the door unlocking it and letting Cloud in. Cloud walked in, making his way to my bed and siting on it. I pulled my chair from under my desk and set across form Cloud.

"So what do you want?" I asked still pissed of.

"Demyx...you bean acting...weird in the last few weeks. Not to mention that you wore crying two hours ago." said Cloud but at that point he was raising his voice.

"I..." I said but was cut off by Cloud.

"I mean... I just want to know what going on. For the last few weeks; you've been distancing yourself from as, you been sad tons on your sitar, you been crying, and you just look sad and unhappy." Cloud explained.

"It...I have a lot of things going on lately. It just I don't know what to do anymore."

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know..." again I was cut off

"Then tell me." Cloud said sounding more demanding this time.

"It just that I fell in love with a boy, who hates me." I said sounding more depressed then angry.

"And why does he hate you?"

"Because of Riku!" I yelled.

I looked at Cloud and judging by his reaction he understood what I meant. Riku was know to be nice and caring but mostly it applied to the one he love witch was Sora, as for the rest he didn't give a dam even if he tried to act nice to his boyfriends family. Riku's brother was no different, he was nice and caring when it came to Cloud but the rest of the world got a death glare or the cold shoulder.

"Demyx if you love him give him time, show him that your different make him understand that you do care about him."

"That's the problem Cloud, I did what you said and he oped up a little but theni went and messed it up by giving him a hug."

"Look just talk to him tomorrow and if he's mad at you or not talking to you explain why it happen."

"I'll try." I said as Cloud got up patted me on the head and made his way to the door.

"...and Cloud" I said as he was about to leave.

"Yes Demyx?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime." he said as he left closing the door behind him

After Cloud left I still set in the chair and thought about what he said._ I feel so much better after talking to Cloud. And his right if Zexion is mad and I'm sure he is, all I have to do is explain why it happen. I just hope he doesn't hate me for invading his personal space. _After another few minutes I got up pushed the chair under the desk and lied down. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day. _

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked out loud_._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it and read a spin of of this story <strong>


	9. true feelings

Another Ch.

Zexion POV

I didn't want to go to school the next day cause I wasn't ready to talk to Demyx yet. But I wouldn't skip school no matter what. When I got to school I went straight to my locker. After getting everything I need it for class I looked around to see if Demyx was in school. I looked for him, for about a minute before I saw him with Bing. _Dammit! What now? _From where I was standing I could see Riku doing all the talking but I couldn't tell what what he was saying.

"...DEMYX!" I hard a sort spiky-brown hair boy yelled.

Second later everyone but Demyx left. I took that chances and started to walk toward him. _It now or never. _I stood in front of Demyx. Looking into his eyes I could tell that something was bothering him.

"Ummmm...Demyx are you ok.?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," he said.

"That's good," I said with a fake smile. _I know that's not the truth, something is bothering you. But what? _

"Hey about yesterday?" he asked.

_So that's what was bothering him. But what am I suppose to say, ' I'm giving you a chances'. I cant say that but I have to say something. But what? _

"Look I'm not mad or anything." I tried to explain.

"Your not?"

"No I'm not."

_All this time he was upset and all because of me. Why?_

"Demyx, if you don't mind me asking? Why are yo being so nice to me?"

"I don't maid. It because I have feelings for you."

I just stared at him. _ What did he just say?_ _He has feeling for me? What should I say?_

" I can't believe this is happening but I have feeling for you too."

"I Know you hate me... What did you just say?" He said with a surprised look.

"I said I have feeling for you too." I repeated

Demyx POV

People say that I'm a little lazy but today I did everything slower and lazier then usually because I knew that when I got to school I would have to talk to Zexion. When I got to school, looked for Zexion but Riku called me over to the group. He was saying something about Bing meting after school but I wasn't paying attention. _Come one where are you? _I thought as I was looking around. After a few minutes I spotted Zexion by his locker._ Go talk to him!_ _But what if he doesn't want to talk to me? Just get it over with it! I mean what the worst thing that could happen? _

"Demyx...Demyx...DEMYX!" yelled Sora.

"Yes Sora?"0

"We're going to hang out behind the school till class start! Are you coming with us?" Riku explained and then asked if I would tag along.

"I'll catch up later." I said .

Riku just nodded and they walked away. _Now what? Should I just walk up to him?_ But before I could do anything I saw Zexion walking towards me.

"Ummmm...Demyx are you ok.?" Zexion said, starting a conversation.

"Yes. I'm fine." I told him.

"That's good," he said with a smile.

"Hey about yesterday?" I asked waiting to see what he'll says.

_He's thinking if he should run away. But what else I'm suppose to do now?_

"Look I'm not mad or anything." he explained.

"Your not?"

"No I'm not."

_Yes! He's not mad!_

"Demyx, if you don't mind me asking? Why are yo being so nice to me?"

"I don't maid. It because I have feelings for you."

It felt like for ever and all Zexion did was stare at me._ I know I shouldn't have said that. Now he will run away._

" I can't believe this is happening but I have feeling for you too."

"I know you hate me... What did you just say?" I said with a surprised look.

"I said I have feeling for you too." he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

**sorry i didn't update for some time i was busy with school but I got this ch done =)**


	10. A twist

_** Kairi**_

Namine and I talked with all the Bing members except for Demyx, who was once again running behind. About ten minute later I spotted Demyx entering the school and Riku called him over.

"So we got about thirty minutes to kill do you guys want to hang out behind the school?" asked Riku.

Everybody said yes but Demyx. So Riku asked him again but still nothing. Since Riku couldn't get his attention Sora tried next.

"Demyx...Demyx...DEMYX!" he yelled, witch seemed to work because he responded.

"Yes Sora?"

"We're going to hang out behind the school till class starts! Are you coming with us?" Riku explained again.

"I'll catch up later."he said.

We made our way down the hall when I realize something. _Demyx almost never leaves that Sora alone with Riku. Something is wrong and I'm going to find out what. _I was about to turn around and go back when Namine stopped me.

"Hey Kairi are you ok?" she asked

"Yep. I just forgot something from my locker but you go on ahead." I lied

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be right back" I said making my way back.

When I got there I saw Demyx talking to that purple hair freak. _ Why is he talking to him? He know that Riku heats him with passion. I need to get closer to hear what they are saying. _I thought as I did get closer.

"Hey about yesterday?" I hear Demyx ask.

"Look I'm not mad or anything." the freak said.

"Your not?"

"No I'm not."

_What ever happen between them, Riku is not going to like it_

"Demyx, if you don't mind me asking? Why are yo being so nice to me?"

"I don't mind. It because I have feelings for you."

I almost gasped but I covered my mouth with my hands just in time. _What did he just say? Oh god this is not happening I have to stop them but how?_

I turned back and all I saw was that freak staring at Demyx.

" I can't believe this is happening but I have feeling for you too."

"I know you hate me... What did you just say?" he said with a surprised look that matched my own.

"I said I have feeling for you too." he said.

I had all I need. With a smirk I walked back towered the back so I can spend the rest of my time with Namine.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took so long but i did run out of ideas.<strong>

**But I family did it! With a little help!**

**Thank you Nacht Schleier ****with out you i would still be stuck and if you have any more ideas the are welcome. That goes to everyone else as well**

**_Nacht Schleier _**

**_OsinR _**

_**Kaoru-chibimaster **_

_**merrr16 **_

**for reading my story.**


	11. Shoot he knows!

_**Riku**_

We were all behind the school just hanging out. Sora as in my lap, still a little upset that Demyx didn't come with us. I also noticed that Kairi wasn't here witch socked me, but before could ask where she is, she comes in smiling or should I say smirking. She walked over to Namine. Everyone jut talked and I tried to cheer up Sora.

"Come on Sora you know that the only time that he doesn't come is if he has something important to do." I whispered.

"I know but he's been distant lately and everyone is starting to worry." Sora whispered back.

"He's probably trying to sort thing out and hes tell you when his ready." I wispier

"If you say so." Sora said smiling.

Five minutes before the bell rang Kairi walked up to me.

"Hey Riku, could I talk to you alone before you go to class?"

"Fine." I said. Since I started going out with Sora I became less of a bully, on the other hand Kairi became worst.

When the bell range everyone went to there class except for Kairi and I. _This better be good!_

"Okay, What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well you wouldn't believe who was talking to that freak" She stated.

When she said the ward freak she was talking about the guy named Zexion. I never had much of problem with him, except for the fact that he was better them me in some of the classes.

"Unless it someone that is part of Bing. I don't care." I said.

"But it is someone from Bing!" She yelled.

"What did you say?" I asked.

It is someone from Bing," she said.

"Who is it?" I asked with some anger in my voice.

"Demyx" she said with a bigger smirk then before.

"I'll deal with him later. Now I'm going to class and to should do the same." I said walking off. _Why did Demyx do that? He better have a good explanation for this. _I made it to class just before the bell rang again, making me late. I set next to Sora like I always do. He mast have noticed that I was upset.

"Hey Riku are you okay?" Sora asked me with a worried look.

"I'm fine Sora." I said with a fake smile.

"If you say so," Sora said but I knew he didn't believe me.

_What am I suppose to do Demyx is Sora's brother.? Maybe leaving them alone would be the best. I mean why do I even hate Zexion. Sure hes better then me in some classes but so am I. I should be jealousy of how smart he is, he probably worked as hard as I did to get to where he's now. And if I do anything to Demyx, Sora would hate me for it and I don't want to lose him no matter what. Wait a minute Sora and Kairi are both Bi and before Sora and I went out she confused to him that she liked him, but Sora never felt that way about her. That bitch is trying to brake us up. _After I realized what had happen I did my work and when I was done I turned it in to the teacher. _I will ignore what I hear and just keep going with my life. I rather spanned time with Sora then lose him._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it took me so long to update but I thought that i did =(<strong>


End file.
